Taurus Fire
Taurus Fire, known as in Japan, is the EM Wave Change of the characters Bud Bison and Taurus. Taurus Fire is registered under Project TC as No. 005. Mega Man Star Force Taurus Fire is the first boss MegaMan faces in the game. After Luna threatened to cut her BrotherBand with Bud for getting KOed by Geo Stelar, the FM-ian Taurus appeared before Bud and took advantage of his insecurity by promising him the power to make himself useful. Bud agreed and the two became Taurus Fire when they next meet Geo. Taurus Fire took control of a truck and attempted to run over Geo, but Geo escaped and warped inside the truck. Once inside and after navigating the truck's CompSpace, Geo discovered that Luna and Zack had also been pulled in due to Taurus' power. After defeating Taurus Fire, Bud returned to normal and the rest returned to the physical world, but before leaving, Geo officially named his EM form MegaMan. Once everything was explained, Bud was forgiven. Taurus Fire is also the first boss that can be fought again for card data. Geo receives mail from Taurus' residual data telling where to find him a short time after their initial fight. Mega Man Star Force 2 Taurus Fire reappears as the second boss in the game. During the eating contest at Foodtopia, the stress of the competition, as well as the flames of a nearby grill unintentionally awakened Bud's memories of Taurus and caused him to transform. Omega-Xis notes that before Bud turns into Taurus Fire, some of Taurus' energy was still inside Bud, so he reawakened that power and that the Taurus Bud merged with was not the real one. It was a residual FM-ian (like Battle Network 5's Party Battle System image Data.) Fortunately, MegaMan was again able to defeat Taurus Fire. Much like the first game, Taurus Fire is also the first that can be refought and sends Geo mail telling him where to do so. This time, his EX form is clearly visible in the Wave World instead of being located by accident. Taurus Fire can also be fought during Bud's sidequest. During the Apollo Flame sidequest, he is the first IF boss the player has to beat. He appears as soon as MegaMan entered the Alternate Dimension and Taurus fire IF was chasing a hertz. (might be chasing him for his lunch) MegaMan thought it was Bud at first but Taurus fire IF doesn't seem to know him. After Apollo Flame's defeat, Taurus Fire IF can be founded right near Geo's House in the Alternate Dimension Mega Man Star Force 3 Taurus Fire appears once again as a boss in the game, initiated by a Noised card from the Dealers. After his defeat, Taurus apologizes to Bud, and becomes Bud's Wizard. After that, Bud is able to Wave Change into Taurus Fire at will, and assists Geo in combatting the Dealers. He momentarily joins the WAZA Purpose Group, but after Jack Corvus's attack, he decides to leave the group so that he can protect Luna and Zack. Abilities *'Frequency Change:' As with all FM-ians, Taurus is able to Wave Change with a suitable human host. *'Taurus Tackle:' Taurus Fire charges down the player's row. This attack cannot be blocked. *'Anger Punch:' Taurus Fire slams his fist at the player's current position. This attack cannot be blocked. *'Fire Breath:' Taurus Fire burns an area in a triangle shape with the tip on the tile directly in front of him (the same attack from his Mega card). This triangle keeps going till it hits the back row. This attack must be blocked. In the third game, it is changed to a T-formation. *'Flame Tower:' Taurus Fire slams his fist on the ground, and a tower of flame appears on the player's current position. Used in the second game. *'Berserk Punch:' Taurus Fire glows red and goes berserk, repeatedly slamming at the player several times. Used in the third game. *'Anti-Hypnosis:' like any Wave Changed human in the series, Taurus is immune to hypnosis and can only be fully be taken over by the compatible AM/FM-ian Name Taurus Fire's name has no reference beyond what the Wizard Taurus' does. Ironically, Taurus Fire's element is fire, despite that the Taurus of the Zodiac is of the earth element. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Project-TC